Rejected in Life
by Nireths
Summary: Syaoran left his mother by his father's order for no reason, when he comes back to do a job, he finds more than he had expected...R&R plz..
1. Dying Love

**Rejected in Life**

by Nireths

**Chapter 1- Dying Love**

The cold air of the coming winter was coming sooner than expected. The trees had started to change colors from bright green to reds, yellows, browns, pinks and other bright colors in an enchanting beautiful forest. A big house considered a castle stood in the center of the dense forest, hidden from everyone else's view. There, a beautiful woman with the appearance of a queen was in bed, ill and soon would bring a child into the world. Her tired eyes were half open waiting patiently for the love of her life to come, she winked a couple of times and kept looking at the same place outside the window. The door opened slowly making a 'creek' sound, and just as slowly it was also closed. The white room appeared to be much bigger than it actually was, a tall man with chestnut messy hair and deep black eyes was at the door, the woman looked at him and smiled sweetly. He walked to her, his face expressionless, "I knew you'd come" she said softly but her voice echoed a little in the room. The white surroundings of the room made her stand out because of her long black hair and reddish-brown colored eyes. Her face was pale and she was weak, she had gotten some kind of cancer or disease around the time she got pregnant. "I want to see my children, I don't think I will last long too long in this world" she said slowly and calmly, with her sweet eager yet calm voice. "How did this happen?" he asked backing down the feeling to cry. "The doctors said that my baby might have awoken the cancer inside me, that it was something I had since birth" she said with a calming voice. "Call them please" she pleaded, then a feeling of pain swept over her. She began to scream even when she tried not to, then a doctor came in the room and sat next to her. "It's time" he said, and called another doctor and a nurse to help.

Three hours passed, the man stood there next to her, holding her soft pale and warm hand. He saw as the life of the woman he loved was slipping away slowly, she was suffering because of that child that would be his flesh and blood. As she suffered, the pain made her tighten her grip every once in a while. After that long time that seemed like minutes to the man, the baby was born, it had been a difficult birth and even the child was weak, and very small. The woman held her baby for about 2 minutes before the doctors took the baby for examination, the man refused to see the child. He stood with his wife "I love you" she said softly, "And I love you" he told her and gave her a passionate kiss. As she fell asleep, he stood up, and saw the blood tainted sheets, his eyes filled with rage, there was too much blood. Blood didn't look good in the white as snow room, the sun was going down, and the last of the sun shined on the woman's face, the movement of her lungs going up and down calmed him a little.

After walking away from her room, and directing himself downstairs, he ordered his two sons to follow him. "But..I wanted to..." the younger son started saying, "Syaoran, no buts just follow me now, and no more questions from neither of you" the man said touching the sword he carried in his left side of the pants. The gold of the sword glittered light all over the place until it was hid again under his black coat. "Stupid" Syaoran heard his brother say, it was hard being 12 and not been able to act like a normal kid, but they didn't understand that, the only person who did was his mother. But Syaoran still obeyed his father's orders and followed close behind. They went out the big wooden doors and Syaoran had one last look before the doors closed by the magic of his father.

Syaoran watched behind as they left the house without a word without even a reason. He had waited about 8 months to see his mother again but in the end he didn't see her. The view to the house disappeared within seconds. Syaoran brushed his chestnut hair back with his right hand and looking outside he saw something he thought he would forget in a moment. Even when the chariot was going fast, he saw in slow motion as a beautiful girl about his age walked by in the opposite direction. Her bright green eyes made a spell on him, he saw as the girl in the pink dress held her hat so it wouldn't fly away, and how she smiled. Then he came back to reality and saw his brother Zhao looking at him. His black eyes gave fear to Syaoran sometimes, he always had an expressionless face, and he was the best at everything, as well as father's favorite. The chariot went on and on, to the place they knew as 'Home'.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter, the next one will be up soon if it's not here already..hehe..What did you think anyways, is it good or bad?? Please review...I want to know what you think...... 


	2. Life Without You

**Chapter 2 - Life Without You**

Syaoran had to go back to what seemed hell to him at the beginning. The view of the huge black castle was visible to him, and soon they would be inside. The chariot started to slow down and the huge iron gates opened, mostly all was black. There were only a few colors that could be seen inside like blue and green as well as gold and silver, and even a deep dark red color. He got off the chariot and left before anyone noticed him. He started thinking about his mother and about that girl he saw, he couldn't keep his mind away from her for some reason. He was in his garden, the garden he had made for his mother, it had many different types of flowers and even trees. He sat below a cherry tree, and looked up at the pink flowers that had started to fall already. "Hey, there you are" came a voice from the door of the garden, it belonged to a girl, Meirin, his cousin. She had a black short skirt, and red and black shirt. She had her own sword on her back and she brushed her black hair back, her red eyes fixed on him. But no matter what she said or how she dressed he never paid attention to her, not even a slight glimpse to how pretty she was.

She walked to him slowly, letting the wind hit her face gently, moving her skirt around, there was one thing she always wanted and that was to marry Syaoran. She wasn't just the prettiest girl in the castle, she was also the smartest, and the most talented. She had everyone's attention but Syaoran's, which she was determined to get. She got in front of him and kneeled next at his side, he was looking down, thinking. She lifted his face and tried to kiss him in the lips, but he stopped her and slowly just walked away. She got very mad but didn't follow him, she knew he hated that and that wouldn't help her getting what she wanted. She grunted silently, no one would have even noticed, she sat down on the ground thinking of what to do next to get him.

Syaoran walked to his room slowly, not paying attention to anything around him. He wanted to know why they had left but he knew better than to ask his father. He got to his room and opened the wooden black door. He saw everything like he had left it, his bed, the desk, his swords and other weapons. And after closing and locking the door, he walked to his desk and saw a piece of special parchment. He took his color inks out and started to draw, he didn't know what he was doing until he finished. When he saw what he had created, even he was amazed, he had drawn the girl just like he had seen her in his way to the castle, every detail that he had seen. He wondered what was happening to him, why did that girl haunt him like this and why couldn't he feel his mother's aura.

At the woman's house in the forest, she woke up all alone, new bed sheets covered her bed, the stained ones had been taken away, while she slept. Her baby was next to her, the baby surrounded with white puffy pillows. The baby's smile was gentle, she tried to put the baby in her arms but she was too weak, so she just moved closer to her baby and caressed the chestnut hair of the baby, the eyes where just like her's and Syaoran's, that deep red-brownish color. She noticed the baby was also weak, and could barely make a smile for mom.

An old man came into the room to see his daughter and her child. "Hello, sweetheart" he said, and the woman, tilted her head a little to see his face. "Hello dad" she said softly, now touching the baby's little fingers. "Your baby was born weak but strong enough to survive" he said gently to her, "so small" she said talking to herself, "Yes, also born very small" he said and smiled when the baby saw him, and gave a smile for grandpa. "Such wonderful miracle" he said and left them alone again.

The door bell rang in the house, with a musical sound that was almost enchanting. A butler opened the door, a girl in a pink dress stood there smiling, her eyes glittering. "Hi" she said cheerfully, "Hello Ms. Kinomoto" the butler said warmly, "Can I see Ms. Li??, was her baby born already???" she asked excitedly. "Yes, you can see her Sakura" the old man said, "Thank you" she said and hurried upstairs to Ms. Li's room. Her pink dress floating back as she ran cheerfully, she got in front of her door and opened it slowly after knocking softly. Then she peaked her head inside, "hello Sakura, come in" the lady said. "Ms. Li, is the baby born??" Sakura asked as she was closing the door, "yes" she said and Sakura walked closer to see the cute little baby, wrapped in white sheets. The baby was still awake, and smiling to anyone that entered the room. "How cute!!" Sakura said, and touched the baby's left hand. "Can I lift him up??, can I?? Please" Sakura begged and made a puppy face, her green eyes looking at Ms. Li directly in the eyes. "All right Sakura, just be very careful with HER" Ms. Li said slowly and then stopped before saying 'her'. "I will, don't worry" Sakura said and carefully lifted the little baby girl. The little girl was even small in 12 year old Sakura's arms. Sakura took the baby carefully with her and made a little dance while Ms. Li watched in delight. "Ms. Li, are you Ok??, you look very pale" Sakura said worried, "I'm fine Sakura, can you do me a favor and but my little girl in my lap, I'm too weak to lift her up on my own" she told Sakura. "Ok" Sakura said and slowly walked to Ms. Li's left side, like before, and carefully placed the small baby in her lap. Ms. Li was very happy, she hugged her baby gently, the baby tried to hug her mom as well with her little arms.

It was a while before Sakura had to go, she spent a lot of time talking to Ms. Li, like always ever since her husband and 2 son's had left for their training. Sakura lived in another village at the other side of Ms. Li's village and castle. Sakura often came, because she loved nature and Ms. Li and her father taught her magic, the same was for her best friend Tomoyo. Both of those girl were very nice and lived in the same village, Ms. Li wasn't sure where. Sakura had to go now because it was getting late, and her parents would get worried, as well as Tomoyo and all her friends back home. She said good-bye to everyone and left calmly and cheerful just like she came.

About a year had passed, Ms. Li had no word of her husband or her sons, she was in the back yard with her precious daughter Ai. The day was calm, and the clouds announced the beginning of winter and the soon birthday of Ai. Snow was barely forming in the clouds, Sakura and Tomoyo were playing with Ai. Ai had grown stronger each day, since a week after she was born. Tomoyo was putting a little puffy red dress to Ai, which looked absolutely adorable in Ai. Sakura played with Ai's straight chestnut hair, putting it the same way Ms. Li wore it. It was strange but Ms. Li was worried, she couldn't feel her families auras, not even Sakura's, Tomoyo's or Ai's who were so close to her.

Ai then walked to her mom, and danced a little before falling to the ground still looking adorable. She made a little smile and took her mom's hand to lift herself up, and brushed any dirt that she got on her back. Ai even being so young, she was still very smart, a gifted child and she knew how to read emotions very good almost as good as Tomoyo. "Mommy?" she said, "yes dear??" Ms. Li asks, "why you sad?" she asked, "I just have a bad feeling that's all" she explained, "Ok, mommy" Ai said, then climbed the little bench her mom was sitting in and kissed her in the cheek. Ai then got down slowly, very careful not to fall and ran to Sakura to play again.

Syaoran in the other hand wasn't playing at all, he was with his brother in a sword fight. Zhao, his brother, brushed his black hair back before attacking again, Syaoran had become better than him at almost everything except in sword fight, and still Zhao was their father's favorite. Meirin had also learned all that they had learned, and even at the age of 13 she looked even more beautiful than before, she started to develop her feminine body to a higher degree, even Mr. Li got her attention, but still Syaoran didn't. She watched carefully as the two fought, she had on her short red and beige fighting dress, with short shorts on the bottom. After the fight was over Meiring would get her sword fighting class with Zhao like usual. The fight finally finished with Zhao as the winner as usual, he smiled and laughed a bit, and looked at Syaoran in the floor, mad as hell, Syaoran was bleeding from his right arm, but he didn't seem to notice or even care. Syaoran than took his sword at his left, with his left hand and stood up with no help from anyone and left slowly without saying a word. Meiring tried to talk to him, but he just left then she approached Zhao to get her class.

Syaoran went to his room and treated his wound slowly and gently like his mother taught him. Then he walked to his desk and did some magic trick and a door opened inside the closet which was next to the desk. He walked in and the secret door closed behind him, he walked up the stairs into a secret and unknown room about two floors above his room. He always went there to think or to just get away for a while. He opened the door, and light shined on his face, he looked around to see if everything was in place, it was, just like he had left it last time. He sat in a chair looking at the painting of his mother, one that he made before his real training started, it showed his mother smiling, her queen looking face always made him feel better. Next to that painting was another one, this one smaller it showed the girl he had seen and hunted his dreams at the beginning. But today he had a strange feeling of evil, something would happen but he wasn't sure what, he just knew it was going to be bad.

Mr. Li was concentrating in his black room all locked up, no light at all entered the room. Than red and blue light appeared in front of him, but he still had his eyes closed, than white and green light mixed with the other two colors as he chanted something softly. He was concentrating on the energy from one person, ever since he had left the house of his wife, he wasn't able to feel her presence or aura at all, all he could feel was this energy that came from that house. The energy was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day, evil swept over his mind, he felt hatred for who ever this person was, and he wanted that energy gone forever. He concentrated harder until the light filled the whole room, the light too bright to actually see anything. His power was felt all over the kingdom to whoever had any magical powers. No matter how much he concentrated he was never able to see the person who the energy belonged to, but it did feel so familiar to him. He stopped chanting and the lights disappeared in that instant, darkness covered the room once again.

Back with Ms. Li, they were all having fun, Ms. Li kept thinking of his son's and why did her husband leave without saying anything, without letting her see her boys. And she kept having bad premonitions which she wrote in a diary book after each one. She walked over to her daughter and grabbed her hand gently, also telling the 2 girls to get inside before it rains, not snows, the clouds were dark. They were all walking towards the house when suddenly two man appeared behind them and called them. They all stopped at that moment, and fear swept over all of them except Ai. In less than a minute, there where many more men, they had surrounded them. A man laughed and got near them, "Hello, me lady" he said and bowed, "It took us a long time to find this place, but we finally made it" he continued talking cynically, "and we want it" he finished saying looking at Ai who was still calm.

All of the men had started to get near and wearing weapons on their hands ready to strike. Some of the men had walked inside, Sakura and Tomoyo were behind Ms. Li as well as Ai still holding her hand. "Take what you want, but leave the children alone" Ms. Li said courageously, "O we'll take what we want, and we also want them, starting with the cute auburn hair girl" he said, and Sakura took a step back. "Leave them alone or..", "Or what??, your gonna kill me??" he said and laughed sinisterly. Ms. Li took a step in front and let go of Ai's hand, "Mommy??" Ai asked worried, "It's ok darling, mommy will be fine" she told her and allowed Tomoyo to grab her. Two of the men, went next to the leader the man who was speaking, to cover him, Ms. Li, started chanting something in a whisper. Three of the man tried to grab Sakura and Tomoyo from the back without Ms. Li noticing. Sakura kicked one of the man in the leg below the knee and he got furiously angry and tried hitting her in the face. Tomoyo also tried to defend herself and Ai fell to the floor. Ms. Li noticed what was happening and finished her chant, then an immense amount of light appeared and made those men without shades to fall to the ground screaming that they were blind before falling unconscious.

Ms. Li then almost fell to the floor if it hadn't been for Sakura who held her from the back. When the light disappeared, there where only about 4 men still conscious. That included the leader who when the light disappeared completely was holding Ai with one arm, two of the other man were trying to hold Tomoyo in place. "Ai, Tomoyo" Ms. Li and Sakura screamed in unison, then the leader took out a dagger with his right hand from the side of his pants and pointed it to Ai's heart, Ai felt suffocating from the pressure he was putting on her stomach and was trying hard to get loose. "Don't move" he ordered all of them, that had included Ai who didn't obey. "No" Ms. Li screamed, and held out her left hand to him before lowering it down again. "Leave my daughter alone" she pleaded to the man, she started to cry, Sakura and Tomoyo were scared and frozen in place. Then there was a ball of fire that hit the man from the back and he fell hard on the floor trying to put out the fire. The other two men who had been awake where unconscious by then as well as bleeding. Tomoyo freed herself and ran to get Ai who had also fallen with the man. In a matter of seconds the other two men fell to the ground whining and falling unconscious. Tomoyo took Ai, but the man grabbed her leg and she fell with Ai on top of her. He took out the dagger and almost sliced Tomoyo if Touya hadn't been there to prevent it.

The storm had already started and was pouring hard, Ai was crying frightened and the thunder just made things worst. Touya was fighting with the man who was a little bit taller than him. The man's cape had fallen to reveal, the disfigured face of once a blond man with dark blue almost black eyes. Touya tried his best to fight him but he was much stronger and the man managed to cut him in the right side of his chest "Toya!" Sakura screamed worried, Youya fell to the wet ground after getting a few steps back next to Ai and Tomoyo. The man was so mad that he jumped to aim on Ai, Ai stood there frozen with terror, but Ms. Li intercepted him by launching herself to him. The man hit the tree and a 'crack' was heard as both fell at the same time. Ai then crawled trough the wed muddy grass to her mother, who was looking up, blood coming from her mouth. "Mommy" Ai said worried and crying, the tears mixed with the hard rain that fell on Ms. Li's face. Ai then looked at her mother's waist and found the dagger all the way in, blood coming out of it. Ai felt her mother's aura and power disappearing, "Mommy, don't leave I love you very, very much" she said crying and pressing her head against her mothers crest. "I..lo-love you too" she said before closing her eyes and with a smile she left this world. "No, mommy no" Ai kept crying and saw her grandpa coming to grab her, he lifted her up and hugged her tightly, letting her cry as the rain fell on them.

Syaoran had a sad feeling and started to cry for no reason at all, or at least that's what he thought. And crying he fell asleep, while his mother died, to a better place, a place called heaven. Ai couldn't take so much pain after a minute or two she fainted. Yukito who had arrived late, came to help, he took Ms. Li inside the house outside of the rain. Yukito and other servants helped in getting all the men tied up and locked in a dungeon under the house, at the end there were 26 people including the leader. Sakura and Tomoyo started to cry but still managed to help Toya with his wound. The old man, Ai's grandfather was sad and even cried a little, he held his grand-daughter in his arms, holding her tightly. That night everyone suffered Ms. Li's death, her body was cold and pale, her white dress stained with blood and mud and was wet like everyone else. The loss of one person affected all of them, even Touya who didn't know her very well like his sister Sakura.. But Ai was the one that suffered the most, she wasn't even a year old yet and her mother had died, and her father and brothers had abandoned her, the only family she had left was her grandfather.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

So what did you think?? Please review, I need to know what you think.. It was long wasn't it...hehe..okie, now please review, tell me if it's good or bad.. 


	3. Do I Know You?

**Chapter 3 - Do I know you??**

There was a funeral for Ms. Li about a week afterwards. Sakura, Tomoyo and their families were there. Anyone who knew Ms. Li was there which in fact filled quite a large part of the cemetery. Ai was traumatized but still attended with her grandfather. She was wearing a black dress and her mom's favorite necklace wrapped around twice in her little neck. Ms. Li was given a special ceremony and funeral. Her resting place was in a beautiful garden with all her favorite flowers, plants and trees. The whole palace was sad of the princess's unfair death and almost everyone felt sorry for Ai, her beautiful and only daughter, the poor child that lost her trusting ability because of one man, that was sentenced to life in a miserable prison separated from everything and everyone. The little girl with mommy's eyes that were sad and full of tears and her little red lips that refused to move besides from eating. A horrible week that was, the funeral was long and sad, everyone cried. People left after about a day, when it was clear, Sakura, Tomoyo, Toya, Yukito, Ai and her grandfather came there, Sakura and the others were a little far away to let Ai and her grandfather alone. "This is horrible" Sakura said sadly, Yukito hugged her while Toya and Tomoyo looked at Ai laying down next to the Peonies, crying sadly, her grandfather just looking and maybe even praying. The day was gone, and the night was dark, not even the stars shined that lonely night.

Syaoran felt wounded during that time and spent most of his time in his secret room. Meirin was somewhat worried but didn't ask him what was wrong, she knew him too well, he would get mad and close his heart completely. She was still planning how to make her future weeding with Syaoran, even when he still didn't notice her nor wanted to marry. He was mostly alone if not at training with his instructors or father. She even got Mr. Li to get fond of her, to make the wedding part easier. But Zhao had plans of his own, he knew Meirin liked her brother but he wanted her as his wife and he would go to the extremes to get what he wants. Syaoran wasn't at peace and wanted to return to his mother's kingdom to see what had happened, he knew he wouldn't get any answers from his dad

Syaoran made plans to return, with or without his father's consent. So one day after about 3 years that had passed after his feeling so sad for no reason, he approached his father's library and office, the place where he had meetings with the other leaders. He was in his chair writing something, he looked at Syaoran come in and he made the notebook he had disappear on thin air. "What is it?" he asked almost coldly, "Father,....I want to go back" Syoaran said strongly. "Where?" his father asked even when he knew the answer, "to mother's castle" Syaoran responded, Syaoran knew that he had guessed that by the strange expression he made. "I'll let you go there,..." he started saying then he looked at Syaoran and continued, "...if, you do me a favor and take Zhao and Meilin with you". Syaoran wanted to refuse the offer but it was a once in a life time chance, once you say no to the Li leader, the offer never comes back. "Alright" Syaoran said, disappointed in a way, "so, what's the favor?" Syaoran asked, "there is a strange magical force coming from there and it's getting stronger, in fact it's almost at your level, so I want you to take it's magic and bring it here, dead or alive" he said and looked at him straight in the eyes, but looked away when Syaoran's eyes reminded him of his dead wife Yelan. Syaoran nodded and went out the door, he told his brother and they all packed up for the journey.

Meirin found out from Zhao where they were going and she could come if she wanted. So she did accept the invitation and packed her things. They were all going on horses, they had food for a day, enough to get there and not even eat, but just in case. Zhao looked pround, as if he was something special, which almost everyone thought he was. Zhao was at the lead, he knew all the ways to their mother's castle, they all were on the best black horses from their kingdom and were ready to face anything in their way. During all the way Meirin was flirting, but still Syaoran didn't even pay attention, all he could think of was seeing his mother and that girl in the pink dress. Zhao on the other hand was paying attention to Meirin, but she wasn't after him.

They got to the town faster than they had expected and they looked for a place to stay for the night, they found a nice place called Fortune Hall. The cost wasn't very high and it was good quality, they all got separate rooms next to each other. "A power at Syao's level" Zhao told himself, Meilin heard of course. "So this is all about, killing someone? Huh?" Meirin told Zhao licking her lips making it easier for him to tell her everything. And as usual Zhao fell for her tricks and told her everything. Syaoran was tired and he went to relax in the hot spring in the men's bathhouse, the warm water relaxed him, his thoughts floated in his head, making him think clearly. Then the door opened, he didn't pay attention, then there was a water splash and he looked to see who it was, he had to wait a while until the person came out of the water. That person appeared right next to him and it was no other than Meirin. "Hi" she said smiling, "what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked calmly, "I thought you might want some company" she said sweetly in a way and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want company" Syaoran said and got her off him, and slowly and calmly half swam half walked away. He looked at her once more when he was at the door, she was looking at him attentively looking beautiful and tempting, then just walked out and closed the door. Then he changed into his green pants and green shirt, he put on his black shoes, placed his dark green almost black cape on and his sword on the back. Then he just took his key and went out to the village.

The village was small and nice, everyone was friendly and everyone helped each other. He looked around hopeful to find that girl in the pick dress. "Como on guys, we're gonna be late" Syaoran heard a girl scream at three of her friends. "We're coming, where are we meeting Sakura?" another of the girls, the one that had glasses said. "The usual place, the parlor" the first girl with braids said. "Did you know that the parlor was made over a cemetery?, yes it's true" the guy said, "shut up, all you say it's lies Yamazaki!!" screamed the girl with braids at the boy. Syaoran was a little curious so he followed behind them without them noticing him. "So, what are we doing for Ai's 4th birthday??" the last girl said, "I don't know, Tomoyo is planning it" said the girl with glasses while the other girl kept screaming at the boy. "Let's just hope that Yamazaki here doesn't scare her" the girl with braids said and the three girls laughed after looking at the boy. "Tomorrow is such a sad day though" said the last girl who talked in a shy way, "we know Rika, but Ai will want to go to the cemetery, poor her" said the girl in glasses. "If I ever see one of those stupid brother's or her so called father, Ohh I swear I'll...." the girl in braids was saying, she looked very mad and her hands wanted to grip someone's neck.

"Hey there" Sakura screamed from the parlor, she was eating ice cream with little Ai. "Hi" Yukito managed to say while he ate his ice cream. They all said "hi" and laughed happily, "happiness" was Syaoran's first thought, then he looked at the girl that was already sited with the little girl. "It..it..it looks like her...." Syaoran said to himself trying not to look too much at her, she's beautiful, "they said Sakura..yes.. Sakura" Syaoran said to himself. He examined how much she had changed from his first glimpse at her, for one her hair was long and she had grown taller with a nice figure. But he started walking back when he saw a man running with a weapon in his hand and a bag, people were shouting "thief", and he was coming Syaoran's way. "Get OUT of MY Way" the man running was screaming at Syaoran, which Syaoran did not approve off and stood right in his way. The man was getting closer and was ready to hit Syaoran with his gun, he got closer and closer. Everyone had their eyes on Syaoran and the man running, then they met and the man that had been running fell unconscious to the ground. "Ohh..oww." people murmured, Syaoran simply took the gun from the man and placed the bag the man had in the floor. Then he tried to walk away but people were saying "thank you" and "that was amazing" and other things which were annoying him. But when Sakura approached him and said "thank you, that was nice of you to stop that man" Syaoran felt very hot and even blushed, "no problem" Syaoran managed to say and she walked over to the table with the others. He watched as Sakura was walking slowly or in slow motion, then he came to see the little girl better, it surprised him to see that she looked like him, Ai was staring at Syaoran, she could feel something strange about Syaoran.

Unfortunately Meirin had also seen everything and knowing Syaoran, she knew immediately that he liked her. "I'll, I'll" Meirin started saying but stopped and looked at Sakura with hate in her eyes. Sakura turned to were Meirin was, having a strange feeling but Meirin was already gone. "Ok guys, I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura was saying to the group, she was holding Ai's hand and they started walking away. "Can we go to the park?" Ai asked Sakura when they were walking home. "Umm, sure, it's still early" Sakura said smiling, so they walked to the park and saw someone on one of the swings. Ai ran to the swings t and sat right next to Syaoran with some difficulty. "Hi" Ai said to him which was something remarkable, since she didn't trust or talked to any guy besides her grandpa, Toya and Yuki. "Umm..hi" Syaoran said looking at the little girl who had the exact same hair and eye color as him. "Are you going to kill someone?" Ai asked unexpectedly, "...what??" Syaoran asked surprised, Sakura then got there and said "Hi" to Syaoran and made him blush once more. "Were, you just talking to her??" Sakura ashed Syaoran, "yes" Syaoran said making courage to talk to the girl he wanted to meet for 4 years. "Wow, that very good" Sakura said exited, "huh" Syaoran uttered confused, "Ohh, it's just that she doesn't talk to guys, not since..." Sakura started saying but trailed off. "Since my mommy died" Ai finished Sakura's sentence and didn't seem to affect her at all. "Ai, are you feeling Ok?" Sakura asked Ai worried, "just fine" Ai said swinging back and forth. "How old are you?" Syaoran asked Ai, "4" Ai responded, "have I seen you before?" Sakura asked Syaoran, "umm..at the parlor" Syaoran said, "no I mean from somewhere else, your face looks familiar" Sakura said examining him which made Syaoran a little nervous.

"I know why.." Ai said and went to play in the other games, "hooeee" Sakura said very confused, "Sakura" Syaoran said, "your name is Sakura, right?", "umm, yes, what's your name?" Sakura said, "Syaoran" Zhao screamed at that moment. "What??" Syaoran asked annoyed, "you know what" Zhao said mad until he saw the pretty girl next to him. He approached them smiling, "and who might you be Miss?" he asked, "ummm, Sakura" she said a little nervous, his black eyes looked cold and scary as well. "I want to go now, I don't like the crowd" Ai told Sakura and held her hand. "Ok" Sakura said to Ai, "we have to go now, bye, nice to meet you" she said and looked at Syaoran. They walked away, Ai looked at the two guys before getting into a carriage to go home. "Pretty girl, cherry blossom" Zhao said looking at the carriage, "what do you want" Syaoran said standing up, "ohh, nice memories here, hehe, we have a job to do you know" Zhao said looking at Syaoran in the eyes. Syaoran didn't say anything, "we should see if...Sakura...is the one we are looking for, I sensed a great power coming from her, the weird thing is, that little girl looks just like you..hehehe...funny huh.." Zhao said, "get Sakura" Zhao ordered Syaoran and left. Syaoran was getting scared, if she really was the powerful magicial they were looking for, they would have to....kill her...

**To be continued.....**

* * *

Long time since I remembered this story, good thing I remembered, now I can continue it, the review of dstrbd child was what made me remember, thank you.... I hope you all liked this chapter, what did you think...plz review.. 


	4. All The Proof Needed

**Chapter 4 - All the Proof Needed**

"Syaoran, let's go to town" Meirin said the next morning, "did you even sleep??" she continued on talking like he didn't know she was even there talking to him. "I guess you must have found the magician?" she said almost asking. "Who is it??,....Syaoran I'm talking to you" Meirin said at the point of losing her patience. Finally Syaoran looked at her in the eyes, she saw confusion, fear and hatred all at the same time, she got scared at his look and withdrew to her own room. Syaoran imagined Sakura, if she really was that powerful, would she have to die, by Zhao's, Meririn's or even his own hands. Then his thoughts turned to the small girl with her, who was she??. Syaoran needed more evidence, so he decided to do some spying of his own. He wouldn't even have to hide if she saw him, they knew each other somehow already.

Syaoran turned to the door and walked out, but just outside was his brother, "I know what your thinking.." he said and chuckled evilly and softly. Syaoran didn't say anything just stared at his brother's dark cold gaze. "Let's test her" Zhao said, "how?" Meirin asked hanging onto Zhao's arm who had just came from nowhere. "Simple, we make an ambush" Zhao said calmly looking at Syaoran. "It's a small village, she's living in the castle" Meirin said, "you've done your research" Zhao said unimpressed. "How are we gonna get in??" she asked, "we don't" Zhao said still looking at Syaoran, Meirin looked confused, "Syao here is gonna lead her out, straight into the trap" Zhao said a little later, Syaoran was alarmed and refused to the idea but didn't say a word and contained himself. They all walked out, Syaoran first, when he looked back, they were already gone, but he could feel their eyes looking at him.

"How can I do this, I don't want to.." Syaoran said to himself in a whisper. He was serious and ready in the surface, but so confused and afraid inside that he thought he might just back out in the end, and his father would punish if not kill him. "Choices, choices" Syaoran heard someone say, he looked down to where the voice was coming from. It was the little girl, "come" she said, her musical voice had a touch of fright. She took his hand even when it was a little over her reach. She led him to the cemetery, she pointed at the one at the top, it had the most decorated and beautiful white stone, Syaoran looked at the little girl, her eyes just like his, just like his mother. Then she just left him there to look at her running to it, then she kneeled down in front and let herself fall next to the peonies.

Syaoran ran to see if she was Ok, apart from his cold appearance, he had a heart of gold. He saw she was crying lightly and he looked at the tomb in amazement. He took a step back and looked at the name is fine print, "Li Yelan" Syaoran said under his breath, then there was her birth year and the death year was hidden in roses, and on the bottom there was a message. "I'll love you always" it said, Syaoran was more confused than even and silence swept over them, "you weren't here...he hates me" the little girl said, "what?" Syaoran asked confused. "Daddy hates me" she said, "who-who are you???" Syaoran asked confused, angered and alarmed, "I'm Ai, mommy's little girl" she said sadly touching her mothers tomb stone. "What????" Syaoran nearly screamed, "no family, all alone" Ai said like she was talking to herself, burring herself inside of her. "This is impossible" Syaoran told himself trying to calm the urge to destroy. "Cursed...cursed...cursed..." Ai kept repeating, Syaoran got near her to see what she was doing, he kneeled on one knee and looked at her face, her eyes far away, lost. "What's going on?" he asked himself and barely noticed the screaming coming from behind him. An old man and Sakura came to see Ai, "Ai!! Are you ok??, Ai answer me" the old man kept saying, "Ai" was all Sakura could say. They were all frightened, Ai seem more lost than ever, when the old man looked at Syaoran, his first reaction was of surprise then he hit him with magic so hard that Syaoran went frying 15 feet into the air, but Syaoran managed to land on his feet and kneeled again. Sakura was confused and stood in place in fright, "STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOURS HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE" the old man screamed, then disappeared in thin air. Syaoran spit some blood to the wet grass but there was not much damage in his stomach where he received the unexpected hit.

"Syaoran are you, Ok??" Sakura said while running to him, she wasn't sure why Ai's grandfather had hit Syaoran, but she just couldn't leave him like that. "Syaoran" she said and helped him get up, "are you ok??, I have no idea why he did that, he's usually very harmless" Sakura said as if explaining for the old man's actions. "But he does!!!" They heard a voice above a tree, "isn't that right Syaoran??" the man said, the light blacked their eyes but the voice, it was definitely Zhao. He applauded and laughed evilly, "good boy, Syao" Zhao said, a giggling was also heard, this one from the bottom of the tree, it was Meirin. Syaoran looked at Zhao, in a look telling him to back off, "oh don't tell me, you developed affection for her" Meilin said cold heartedly. "I mean, look at her, I'm 10 times better" Merin kept saying while getting closer to Syaoran. Then Zhao trew a huge ball of fire at Sakura who was so close to Syaoran that Merin even got worried. Sakura out of fear did a quick ice incantation and both attacks melted in glittering water. "Father was right, she is almost at your level" Zhao said, and smiled evilly at Sakura who was almost in tears, more scared than ever.

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

Another chapter...getting interesting huh...hehe...what will happen???...find out in the next to come chapter...what did you think of this one anyways..plz review... 


	5. First Date

**Chapter 5 - First Date**

Zhao threw the ball of fire as hard as he could, the speed was incredible. To Syaoran everything turned white, and he stood up back in the hotel's bed sweating and gasping heavily. "It was a dream....just a dream" he comforted himself, "not real....can't be real.." he kept telling lies to himself. He looked out the window, a nearly full moon, the night was calm and cool. He tried to go back to sleep again and had a dreamless sleep.

The next moring Syaoran woke up very early, he got a shower and changed. Then he left for town as to avoid his brother and cousin. He spent about two hours on his own until people started to move around in the village. He went to get some breakfast, he got some Dim sun which he found delicious. Later he just walked around and let time pass, he decided that if anything is his dream would present itself, he would turn away.

Not much time later Ai appeared in front of him, they looked at each other for a moment as if speaking with a look. Ai turned to the right and saw Sakura coming for her. She approached them slowly, Sakura smiled when she saw Syaoran, then Ai unexpectedly took his hand along with Sakura's and said she wanted ice cream. Both were very stunned but still went along to the ice cream parlor. Syaoran kept thinking and confusing himself, Ai would often look to see him. Sakura ordered for the three of them, since Syaoran was new in town, Ai had a triple chocolate fudge ice cream, Sakura had strawberry and Syaoran chocolate. Ai sat in the middle of the two, then little Ai took a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Syaoran quietly. They both became confused and Syaoran looked the paper curiously, there wasn't anything on it, but he still decided to save it. They ate slowly, it was Sakura who did most of the talking. Ai sat there quietly, Syaoran said a few words once in a while. Then Tomoyo approached them, "hey" she said excitedly, "I guess I just found my last couple" she said to herself but loud so they could hear. "Hoeee" Sakura said confused, "so, who's your date Sakura??" Tomoyo said in Sakura's ear but Syaoran heard and was almost blushing.

"Tomo...." Sakura started saying but Tomoyo had already introduced herself and handed him an invitation, as well as told him in his ear not to let little Ai know what the invitation was for. "It's gonna be so nice..." Tomoyo said to herself, "he's cute" Tomoyo told Sakura in her ear before she left. "She seems exited" Syaoran said and looked at the invitation, then opened it far enough that Ai couldn't even notice if it had words or not. He read through it, it was Ai's birthday party, there would be a night ball dance and only couples were allowed. "Did she mean, that we.....go...here...together..us??" Syaoran said stuttering for the first time in his life. "I guess so" Sakura said embarrassed barely noticing his stuttering. When they noticed the time, it had passed more than 3 hours and little Ai was sleep leaning on Syaoran. "Her party?" Syaoran asked Sakura taking Ai in his strong arms. "I guess children must like you" Sakura said and smiled, "wanna walk around??" Syaoran asked Sakura not even noticing that those words came from his mouth. "Sure" Sakura said, "should I carry her?" Sakura offered to take Ai. "No, it's ok" Syaoran said and looked at her pretty little face, "she looks peaceful" Syaoran said, "now she is" Sakura said.

They both walked around the village, Syaoran never felt his brother's or Meirin's auras near by. "Umm, Sakura" Syaoran said a little scared, not of her but to the possible answer she might give him to the question he was about to ask her. "Yes" she said calmly, the day was rushing by, and the sky had already started to get dark. "Umm..so you...practice magic??" he asked her, she looked surprised that he asked her that, "umm...yes" she said slowly and calmly. Syaoran's nightmare had just come true, her aura was strong and very unbalanced at the moment probably from the different emotions she was experiencing at the moment. "Why?" she asked nervous and curiously, "umm no reason, your aura is strong, it's pink, and feels nice" Syaoran said before he could stop himself. He could feel his face boiling from embarrassment, "do you?" she asked him, "ummm yeah..." he said, "wow, really, there aren't many magicians here, besides Ai's family and mine, ohh and of course Eriol" Sakura said exited, she was smiling sweetly with her eyes closed.

Sometime later they went to the park, Syaoran and Sakura were at the swings while Ai played on the other games. "Why do you babysit Ai all day??" Syaoran asked Sakura, "well, I guess I like it, and because Ai trusts me" Sakura said while she rocked back and forth. "She seems to trust everyone" Syaoran said, "oh no, I don't know why she accepted you so quickly but she doesn't really trust, not after her mother died" Sakura said, remembering Ms. Li Yelan, "she was so beautiful, Ai has her face and eyes" Sakura said happily, "was..her name Yelan??" Syaoran asked Sakura to finally know if what he saw in his dream was true. "Yes, how did you know??" Sakura said a little confused, she looked up and saw the stars. "She was the Queen here" was all Syaoran managed to say, but deep inside he was sad now that he knew his mother was dead and now he understood why Ai liked him so much, she had recognized him as her brother.

"The stars are so pretty" Sakura said while looking up, Syaoran looked up too and tried to calm himself in the inside, he felt so much pain. Ai approached them and stared sweetly at both then she placed her hand on top of Syaoran's legs, "huh" he uttered confused, "she wants you to pick her up" Sakura said and smiled. Syaoran took her by her tiny waist and sat her on his lap, then she hugged him and closed her eyes. "She really likes you" Sakura said looking at them sweetly. "That strange, I could almost swear I've seen you before somewhere" Sakura told him and herself.

"And I would say that she thinks he's her brother" came the voice of a man from the back, Sakura recognized the voice as her own brother. "It's late Sakura, time to go" Touya said looking seriously at Syaoran. "Ok" Sakura said almost unhappy, "today was nice" Sakura said and took Ai from Syaoran's arms, Ai was surprised and had a flash back. Ai remembered that man that killed his mom, then Ai got so scared that she did magic without knowing it. She made a huge blast of harmless white light, the same trick her mom had done, a blinding spell, but she had used no words. When they were able to see again, Ai was on the floor about 5 feet away from Sakura embracing herself while crying. "How??" Touya asked himself surprised, Syaoran was also stunned and the light had attracted people's attention. There was already a crowd of people around the park, no one very near and at the front of the entrance was Zhao and Meirin looking proudly. "Ai, are you ok??, I'm sorry" Sakura said, she felt so ashamed that she felt like crying. Syaoran paid attention to his relatives and decided to help Sakura take Ai home. "Ai, everything will be fine, go with Sakura" Syaoran said and it worked a little, then Sakura hugged her and Sakura said thank you and bye to Syaoran and walked to her brother Touya. Syaoran looked at her back and Ai waving good bye, then he directed his view a little to the right to see both his relatives standing there gloriously.

"Wow Syaoran, you sure did our job easier, there is no need for an ambush now" Zhao said looking thoughtfully. "Yeah, and what's up with that little pest, I mean is it her's??, how pathetic.." Meirin said, Syaoran didn't respond because anything he might say may cause problems. "Let's go back now, we don't want too much attention" Zhao said, Meirin took Syaoran's arm and pulled him with her. Syaoran just kept thinking on what to do, he was so confused, just finding out his mother was dead and he has a little sister who knew he was her brother before he even knew. And what about Sakura, what would happen to her. But most of all he kept thinking when Ai did magic, her power increased dramatically for a second then was back to normal the next instant.

Sakura held Ai in her arms all the way to the castle. Touya kept comparing the magic her mother had used last time and the magic Ai had done, it was a great amount of energy for such a little girl. "Toya do you think I hurt her, because I think I did, and..." Sakura was saying with fear but Toya interrupted her, "no Sakura, she is just going back again" Touya said, "going back??" Sakura wondered, "yes, she's remembering her mother's death" Touya said trying not to look at neither of them. Then they got to the front door to the castle, Touya helped Sakura get out of the coach with Ai on hands and she even took little Ai to her room. Touya went to speak with Ai's grandfather. "Yes Toya?, is my little darling ok?" he asked him before Touya had even said anything or even closed the door to the library and office. "She's fine, just another flashback, but she used a great amount of magic on her blindness spell" Touya said, "so?" the old man asked, "well, she used no words" Touya said a little confused, "no words....." the old man repeated stunned and scared. "Is there something wrong??" Touya asked afraid that he might have a heart attack or something. "That means...that...her powers are evolving, but it's too quickly, it might be harmful" the old man said while sitting down and staring at a picture of his daughter and granddaughter. "Sir, is there something your not telling us?" Touya asked, "I'm sure you have felt the aura shield just outside our territory, am I right?" the man asked Touya. "Yes of course, I've felt it, ever since..." Touya said but trailed off, "ever since Ai was born" the old man finished the sentence. "Yes" Touya said quietly, "well, I'm not totally sure if she created it, but it doesn't just make auras outside of it disappear, it also makes energy from outside to accumulate, and unfortunately, Ai seems to be in a way feeding on this energy, but her memories are causing her a great unbalance and to tap in the shield's energy too much" the man explained. Touya was of course very stunned, "please, I beg you not to tell anyone" he told Touya, "of course sir" Touya said. "Oh, and...umm..sir.." Touya said a little shy or maybe scared to say. "What is it, spit it out" the man said, "well, I saw one of your grandson's at the park, he was with Sakura and holding Ai" Touya said taking a step back. "WHAT??" the man screamed and there was the voice from Eriol coming asking if there was something wrong. "Which one??" the man screamed angry yet eager. "Syaoran most definitely" Touya said, then the man slammed his desk and told Eriol and Touya to get out so he could think clearly.

"Mom, is she alright?" Sakura asked, "yes dear, calm down" said Ms. Kinomoto trying to calm her daughter down. "She's having those flashbacks again" Sakura said worried, "she'll be fine if you are with her dear, now calm down, sit" she said, then Sakura sat down a little calmer, Ms. Nadeshiko had never failed to make her daughter feel better. "So, who is the boy Tomoyo told me about?" she asked, "umm, Syaoran" Sakura said, "Syaoran....it sounds familiar..." Ms. Nadeshiko told herself. "He's really nice, and Ai likes him too" Sakura said happily "too...hehe" Ms. Nadeshiko repeated smiling making Sakura blush, "Tomoyo said he was handsome and strong looking" she continued, "yeah.."Sakura agreed and went into daydreaming. "How did your date go?" she asked afterwards, "date???" Sakura asked a little confused, "hehe...yes, it sounded like you two and little Ai went on a date together" she said and looked at her daughter's red blushing face.

"Now we know that she is the one we are looking for, what do we do???" Meirin asked when they were back in the hotel. "I'll have to tell father" Zhao said and went to his room to not be disturbed. Syaoran left too to the hot springs, "leave me alone" he said to Meirin before getting out of the room. "Well, well, the two are more alike than I thought" Meirin said to herself unsatisfied and angry. Zhao tried to make a magical connection with his father which was a lot harder to do then he had imagined, a lot of his energy was being drained. Syaoran on the other hand tried to relax in the hot springs tried to adsorb everything in his mind. Not long after, he fell asleep in the water and he saw everything dark. "Why are you back Syaoran??" came the a familiar voice calling to him. "Who are you??" Syaoran screamed, "you forgot me already" the voice said and a light appeared in front of him then materialized into an old man who when the face was visible Syaoran took a step or two back. "Why did you come back??" he asked again, "for several reasons..." Syaoran said avoiding the man's face, "you were always the honest one" the man said and Syaoran couldn't help it but look. "Ai, accepted you, that means she likes you, you are good" the man continued, "Ai...she's my sister?" Syaoran said kind of like a question. "Yes she is, you never saw her, you were twelve, do you remember Sakura before that?" he asked, "huh" Syaoran said confused, "yes, you two met once when you were 5 years old, her mother and my daughter your mother were very good friends" he said. "Oh Syaoran, I don't blame you, but why did you, your brother and father leave???, you broke my daughters heart, she had waited long to see all of you, for you to leave her, why did you do that??" he said, Syaoran felt guilt and confused, "I..I don't know" Syaoran said wanting to help. "It's ok, Syao, just be careful, take care of Sakura, she has almost the same power as you, but most of all, take care of your sister, be careful with her...." the man's voice said while everything was fading back to normal. When Syaoran woke up, he had more questions then what he had started with.

**To Be Continued....

* * *

**

So, how was this chapter, a little weird huh....so did you like it or not...plz review...


	6. Party Time

**Chapter 6 - Party Time**

"Yes, that's fine, Hikaru, what are you doing??" Tomoyo said while arranging the castle for the party. "I'm putting flowers" Hikaru answered, "oh, put some cherries and peonies too please.." Tomoyo told her softly. "Sure" Hikaru said and ran outside again. "Hello Sakura" Tomoyo said as Sakura was coming down the stairs yawning. "Hi, Tomoyo" Sakura said between yawns, "so, is that cute guy, Syaoran coming tonight???" Tomoyo asked her, "umm, I don't know" Sakura said and blushed. "Ok, remember it's a costume party, so I made you and Ai your costumes already...." Tomoyo looked like she was daydreaming, "..Ai a little angel, and you a fairy" Tomoyo said mostly talking to herself. "What are you gonna be?" Sakura asked, "me, oh, I'll be a goddess" she said and went back to making the arrangements look nice. "Toya, where's Ai?" Sakura asked her brother a few minutes later. "She's around back, with the old man" he answered, Sakura giggled and walked to the back.

"Can he come?" Ai asked her grandpa, "of course" he answered. "I like him" Ai said while smelling a peony flower. "He's a good boy" he said, probably to please her, "Hello, good morning" Sakura said to both as she walked close to them. "Good morning Sakura, did you have a good sleep?" the man asked, "yes" Sakura said and smiled, "what time is it??" Sakura asked as she looked the sky was already getting dark. "It's late in the afternoon, I guess you must have slept late last night" he said and waved to them good bye to go. "Sakura, was it my fault??" Ai asked calmly to Sakura, "what?" Sakura asked confused, "that my dad left and that mommy died?" Ai said still very calm, "oh no Ai, it wasn't your fault, they must have had reasons to leave, and your mom, she......" Sakura said but didn't know how to finish it. "She died for me, because she loves me" Ai finished and went off to play around. "Oh gosh, what should I do??.." Sakura told herself and went in the same direction as Ai.

"The dance is tonight, a costume party" Syaoran told himself. "Should I???" Syaoran asked himself, "I wanna see her" he thought. "I wonder if...." his thoughts were interrupted by Zhao. "Guess what??" Zhao said looking exited, "what now??" Syaoran said annoyed, "father is here" Zhao said and opened the door that reveled their father behind talking to Meirin. They all came in the room and Meirin closed the door. Syaoran's father sat in the nearest chair near the bed where Syaoran was sitting, Zhao was standing up leaning on the wall and Meirin sat next to Syaoran nearly hugging him. "Now son, your brother tells me, that you personally met this magician, right?" he said staring at Syaoran. "Yes" Syaoran said calmly, "her name is Sakura, she's dumb and clumsy, if you ask me, she acts way too innocent" Meirin said while caressing Syaoran's hair. "Is that so" Mr. Li said looking at Syaoran. "Where does she live?" he asked afterward, "she's staying in the castle, honored guest or something, or so I've heard" Zhao said with his eyes closed, he seemed to be getting weak. "They are having a party tonight, princess birthday or something, can we go??, please uncle.." Meilin said with devilish eyes. "Who's up for crashing a party?" Zhao said excitedly. "That's not a bad idea" Mr. Li said, "what about the old man?" Syaoran asked without thinking, "what old man??" Zhao asked, "the king is still alive" Mr. Li just said knowing perfectly well who he was. "I'll handle him" Mr. Li said and they all left to their rooms to talk things over by themselves. Syaoran took out the invitation once more, thoughtfully thinking on what to do, as well as trying to figure out what was this strange feeling he was having towards Sakura.

Syaoran decided to go after all, he was dressed as a devil, when he was about to leave he saw his father at the door, "where are you going dressed like that?" he asked Syaoran. "To the costume party, check things out" Syaoran said and smiled and as usual his father fell for it. "We'll meet you there" he said calmly and went back inside, Syaoran started to walk to the castle. But first he went out back to get his horse, the costume he wore was black and dark green which matched with the horse and he's adornments. He rode quickly to the castle and at the entrance was asked for an invitation. Syaoran handed it to them and gave his horse to one of the guards to put in the stable. He walked the path slowly to the front door, admiring how pretty the castle was, unlike his father's this one was white, few other colors as well, at the bottom were lovely red roses probably all around the castle. He got to the front door and the guards opened the doors for him. Strangely enough everyone who saw him smiled then turned away to continue what they were doing. He walked past a group of girls who looked at him and giggled, "what's the deal?" Syaoran asked, he felt strange that so many girls were looking at him. Then he felt something tugging at his right leg, he looked down and a little angel was there, she looked up and smiled, "Ai" Syaoran said and smiled as well. Then he took her in his arms until he found Sakura, he blushed when he looked at her, she was wearing some fairy type of costume, made her look very pretty. And he noticed that like many girls were looking at him, many guys were looking at her, which made him somewhat jealous.

"Hi Syaoran, nice costume" Sakura said, Syaoran smiled and wasn't sure of what to say, then he finally settled in "Hi, you look beautiful" and when he thought about what he had just said he got embarrassed but tried his hardest not to show it, but she blushed. Ai told Syaoran to put her down and he did just that, then they both saw her disappear in the crowd. Sakura and Syaoran stood there a few seconds in awkward silence, then they started talking for a while and even got to dance.

Ai went outside, she was looking at the setting sun, it was very red and the dark was already covering almost everything. She felt strange and alone, "you are four now, take all the power, end the misery that you have" she heard someone say in her ear, she didn't even bother to look back as she knew who that was. "It's all their fault, you were too young to do anything to save her" he kept talking in her ears, "they weren't there to help her, it's not your fault" he said, Ai started to think about what he was saying, "but she died saving me" Ai said softly, "yes, that's because she loved you, but..." he started saying but was interrupted by someone who came outside. "Hello Ai, happy birthday" the guy said, Ai looked next to her, the guy with blue hair and blue eyes covered with thin glasses was smiling at her. "Hi Eriol" Ai said and smiled back, "what are you doing out here all alone, aren't you cold?" Eriol said with concern, Ai just smiled and walked to the door, "come on" she said and pointed inside. When Eriol went to the door Ai was already gone. "I hate it when she does that" he muttered softly with his eyes closed and a sigh. Then Tomoyo grabbed his hand to join her in the dance, which he gladly accepted.

Some time later, three unknown people arrived, the guys were drooling over the girl who was dressed as a warrior of some kind with very tight clothing. Some girls looked at the older guy dressed as a prince which he is actually. And the man hidden under a hood, he looked scary and mysterious, they all went their separate ways. Meirin was flirting with every guy making every girl jealous. Zhao liked the attention but was more interested in finding Sakura or getting to dance with Meirin. Mr. Li found Syaoran a bit later dancing with a girl, he was smiling and looked happy, but he noticed the smile was somewhat different than his usual grin. Then he noticed a little girl tugging his arm, she looked up but she didn't look too happy to see him. Mr. Li just looked at the young child, her eyes were so familiar, "I hate you" she said and left after kicking him once. He was confused but he dismissed the subject and was looking for Zhao or Meirin to tell Syaoran to come. He found Meirin first and she went and took Syaoran's left arm and pulled him away, Sakura was confused and when she looked at Meirin's eyes she got a little scared as Meirin was giving her a death look. "What's the big idea??" Syaoran nearly screamed at Meirin, Syaoran's face changed from happy to annoyed and about to kill someone. "Ohh come on Syaoran, your father told me to bring you" she said cuddling him, Syaoran just pushed her away and turned to see where his father was, then he walked to him avoiding Meirin.

"So who is that girl?" Mr. Li asked Syaoran when he was close enough to hear, "Sakura" Meirin said hanging on Syaoran's arm, Syaoran tried to shove her off but she was hanging thigtly. Sakura talked to Tomoyo who was talking to Eriol while Syaoran talked to whoever that was. She looked twice at how that girl was hanging in his arms and he was trying to get her off but couldn't. She sighed and got a drink before sitting next to Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura" both of them said in unison. "Hi" Sakura said and smiled sweetly, "where's Syaoran, I thought you were dancing with him" Tomoyo said and looked at Sakura strangely, "umm, we were, but this girl just pulled him away, look he is there, talking to that man" Sakura said and pointed at the discussing Syaoran. "Umm" Eriol said as he was having a bad feeling about those people. "Where's Ai??" Sakura asked, "I don't know, we were talking to her for a while, but she kept disappearing" Tomoyo said and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this" Eriol said out loud and kept staring at the man Syaoran was talking to.

"Take the power Ai, avenge your mother's death" the voice told Ai in her ear once again. "But.." Ai tried arguing but she was agreeing with everything he was saying, "it's their fault, they could have helped but didn't" the voice said. "They have the power to see danger coming, but did they do anything, no, they didn't, they deserve to be punished" the voice said and stopped talking as Zhao was passing by, he looked at the sad little angel but didn't do anything, when she looked at him, her expression changed to almost hate, they kept their eyes locked on each other. Ai left after a while and Zhao was shaking a little, he gritted his teeth. Then he looked at the side of his right arm, he had started to bleed so he went outside. "Who is she?, such power!!" Zhao said to himself, he was angry that such a young child could have hurt him telepathically, "she must be strong" he told himself and went back in to search for his father.

**To Be Continued....****

* * *

**

Ok, the good part is coming...hehe...what did you think of this chapter??...plz Review..


	7. Attack

**Chapter 7 - Attack**

It took Zhao a while to locate his sibling because the ball room was huge and his anger was making him go in circles. "What's wrong Zhao?" was his father's first response with half concern. "That, That...stupid child!!" Zhao said angrily trying to calm himself down. "Let's go outside" Syaoran said, they all followed him. Eriol was looking at then from a far, trying to figure out why he had such a bad feeling and to his surprise the rest of his friends were feeling the same way, especially Sakura and Ai's grandfather. Ai's grandfather came to Eriol to ask if he had seen little Ai, but he hadn't. This time the disappearing act was too long. When Eriol saw that Syaoran and the people he was talking to had gone outside, went out as well. And Tomoyo had followed him without him noticing.

"Why are we spying on Syaoran??" Tomoyo said behind Eriol which almost made him fall, then she giggled. "Umm...Tomoyo!, because I have a bad feeling about the people with him" Eriol said embarrassed. "They sure must be discussing something important" Eriol said, "they seem very mad at something" Tomoyo said, neither of them could hear their discussion, even when they seemed to be screaming their lungs out. Then suddenly they say little Ai walking to them, she was frowning and that look was scary. "What is Ai doing there???" Tomoyo asked worried and she covered her mouth, Eriol took her in his arms to calm her down. "I don't know" Eriol said almost instantly.

"You mean that little girl dressed as an angel attacked you??" Meirin asked Zhao, "yes, she had some sort of telepathic power" Zhao responded, "her name is Ai" Syaoran told them. "Whatever, she made my arm bleed, without touching, and I didn't sense any magic coming from her" Zhao said, "Syaoran, you know who she is??" Mr. Li asked. "Of course I do, she would always hang out with Sakura, she seemed very gentle to me" Syaoran said, "who is she???" Meirin asked. Syaoran looked at her then his brother and last he kept staring at his father, "she's....she's your daughter" Syaoran said staring at him. "What??? what are you saying Syaoran" Mr. Li screamed furiously, "why don't you ask her grandfather, my grandfather, he was the one that told me" Syaoran screamed mad at his father for not telling him that he had a sister all these years. "You got be joking, that girl that attacked me is our sister??" Zhao screamed and asked in disbelief. Then Ai appeared in the middle of them. "Ai?" Syaoran asked, she looked at him, her eyes where glowing redder than usual. "What's wrong Ai?" Syaoran asked feeling that something bad was coming, "she looks like Syaoran" Meilin said. Mr. Li could feel the rage coming to him, his power had started to concentrate on its own, and he screamed at Ai. "It was all our fault my Yelan is gone" he screamed like he had waited years to say it. "Maybe it was, but it was you who broke her heart, all of you, even you Syaoran" she said angrily yet very calm, her sweet musical voice was now somewhat different and it sounded more like someone was telling her what to say.

"If your gonna blame someone, why don't you blame yourself" Ai said nearly crying, the wind seemed to go around her, little sparks of red and white were barely visible. Then there was a strange blast, and they all fell back about 5 meters away. By now people inside had noticed that light, and felt strange, everyone who had no powers started falling asleep. And in no time most of the people at the party were asleep. Ai had started to run to the forest barely touching the ground. "Ai, come back" her grandfather screamed when he saw her running. Everyone who was still awake had already started to run to Ai. "Where is she going??" Meirin asked, she was running behind Syaoran, "to my old summer home" Mr. Li said angrily. Sakura and the others where behind them, they all knew exactly how to get to the destination. And they could all feel the great power unbalance in the sky, "the shield, she's taking all it's power" Touya had said, "that's bad" Eriol screamed. After what seemed like hours of running that were actually about 20 minutes or so, they got to the big house. Such a beautiful place, Ai was in the front balcony, looking down at all of them. Syaoran, Zhao, Merin and Mr. Li were at her right, the rest were at her left. "What is Ai doing?" Yukito asked, "I don't know" Eriol responded him.

"Attack them Ai, they are all your enemies, they say they want to help you, then they stab you on the back!!, for example your so called father told your mom that he loved her, but he abandoned her, what kind of love is that??" the voice was telling Ai. "But..but" Ai stuttered confused, "when have I told you a lie??" the voice asked, "never" Ai responded, her eyes changing to a determined look, "Ai, come down here, please!!!" her grandfather asked. "No" was Ai's response, the first time she had told that to her grandfather so coldly. Then Ai pointed at him with her left hand, and when she closed her hand he disappeared, they were all getting scared by now, if they hadn't been, they had noticed that his aura was still close. "I hate you all" Ai said and pointed to Zhao, he was giving her the death glare. She did some kind of incantation, then Zhao turned around to face Syaoran, his eyes looked lost and distant, "Zhao??" Syaoran asked, "draw" Zhao said, he was being controlled. Ai's eyes were bright red as well as her aura, she looked angry and sad at the same time. Syaoran had to stop looking at her when his brother attacked him with his sword. Syaoran took his own sword out, but instantly knew he couldn't win, he never could, the only advantage Zhao had and Ai had known it. "Enough of this foolishness!!" Mr. Li screamed and made a huge ball of fire and aimed it at her.

"See, he'll attack you, he doesn't care about you" the voice kept talking to her, "they could have helped but they didn't, they decided to stay away and let her die.." the voice said sounding a little harsh. "But Sakura...." Ai started saying, "Sakura is a traitor, just like all the others, she was there as well as Tomoyo, but did they help no, they had the power but didn't use it....then there is Touya and Yukito, what a coincidence that they were late don't you think??" the voice said, marking his words deep in her head. Ai's expression changed constantly, she would start to get soft and then determined and somewhat evil once again. The shield around the city was getting nearer to them, Ai was taking all of it's power.

"Toya, what's that over Ai??" Sakura asked, "it looks like a shadow" he answered, "and since when do shadows touch people on their shoulder??" Tomoyo asked. "I don't think they do" Eriol said, "someone must be telling her what to do, look at her expression" Yukito said, they all watched carefully as her face changed every few seconds. "Look, Syaoran is fighting that guy" Tomoyo said, "they are brothers" Touya said, "what??" they all asked in unison except for Yuki. "You heard me, I used to hang out with Zhao when we were kids" Touya said. "What's going on here??" Sakura asked very confused.

"Ai, don't listen to that shadow, it's telling you what to do!!" Sakura screamed as she got a little closer, she couldn't help but worry about everyone there, even Syaoran's family. "You don't understand" the shadow said and went down in front of Sakura. The dark shadow started forming up into a man covered in black. He had a double knife staff, and had it pointing up. Sakura was getting scared and Touya tried to run to her but he bumped into something and fell backwards. "The shield" Touya said, "it's keeping us out" Yuki said, "I don't understand...what??" Sakura asked getting a step back. Then the man jumped at her, Sakura fell down raised her hand and her necklace transformed into a staff. She hadn't noticed what was happening yet, when she looked up, she saw the man being held back by a power shield, she was holding a strange pink staff, "what..???" Sakura asked herself in confusion, she had never had a staff before. The man stepped back to let her stand up, while Ai was controlling Zhao, also thinking on what to do. "It's their fault" the shadow man whispered to the wind, which Ai must have heard because she looked their way. "Why are you doing this??" Sakura screamed at the man, "me, who said I was doing anything" the man responded and attacked once more, this time Sakura dogged but got a scratch on her right arm.

Meirin on the other hand got involved in the fight, she knew she wasn't as good as neither of the Li's but she had to help somehow. She started helping Syaoran defend, but ended up wounded in the ground, Syaoran was about to fall as well. Then Mr. Li started running to them but started to fly and getting closer to Ai, she was doing that. "What are you doing??" Mr. Li screamed at Ai, "it was mainly your fault" Ai said, "what???" he asked trying to get down but he was being bound by powerful magic. Ai got a little closer to the stone bars of the balcony enough for her to whisper in his ear "It was mainly your fault, you shall pay for that".

**To Be Continued....**

* * *

Getting to the end....soon.............how was this chapter??, mysterious??...heheh..please review... 


End file.
